Richie in Wonderland
by steelnightshade123
Summary: Based off a beautiful pic on Devi, young Richie has fallen down the rabbit hole. Will he decide to go back home or to stay with his new friends... and new lover? This had to be done pple.
1. Down the Rabbit hole

_This is based off of the pictu__re "Richie in wonderland" on deviantart. go and check it out because the drawings are really cute. i own nothing_

Xxx

Richard Foley was a young man around the age of seventeen belonging to a very wealthy family in the English country side. He had a very loving mother and father and countless upon countless friends, but he wasn't happy. All that he wanted in his life was something new.

He had already explored his world as much as possible and now he wanted to explore a new one. Unfortunately for Richie, his parents were making arrangements for him to be wed to the son of a wealthy business owner, a boy he had know since childhood and not to his taste so he was just left with his dreams. Dreams of a strange world with new friends and adventures that seemed to be endless and within that dream an image of a very handsome man with hair that seemed to be made of fire.

He sighed slightly and looked out across the rest of the garden, he had been taking a walk to get away from the wedding preparations, his mother had gone crazy with the planning and it had relieved a good deal of his stress to get away from it all. He gave another heavy sigh at the thought of his upcoming marriage and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. He suddenly gave a short yelp when his tabby cat, Gear, darted past his feet yowling, trying to get away from something. "Well that's weird…" he muttered, as his cat wasn't the type to be afraid of most things, and strode in the opposite direction that his cat went. He looked over one of the hedges and gave a short gasp.

There sitting on one of the benches was a man around his age dressed in finery from head to toe holding a very large stopwatch in his hand. He had ebony hair and a dark completion and he seemed to be relaxing in the summer shade. The thing was, however, that this man had two large rabbit ears and a fluffy white tail. Suddenly the clock chimed out, loud and shrill, causing the rabbit to jolt up and exclaim "I'm late! Oh Sharon's gonna kill me!" he then started to dart further away from Richie.

"Hey!" Richie called out "Where are you going? Who are you?" the rabbit paused momentarily to say "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" then he dashed off, a very confused, but excited, Richie tumbling behind. The rabbit darted into a large burrow and Richie, being a very curious man, practically dove in after him giving a short shriek when he discovered that there was no bottom to the burrow. He floated down slowly, actually enjoying his free fall and looking all around him as various object float beside him.

This was the most fun he had had in ages. Then he gave a small squawk when he looked down at himself, his crisp blue suit with its formality had transformed into a light blue dress with a white apron, white stockings adorned his legs, black and white striped elbow length gloves, a pair of small black heels and a black hair bow. "Oh what the hell…" he muttered slightly when he lifted the skirt of the dress, not at all surprised to find himself wearing women's panties instead of his regular underwear.

He sighed in a defeated manner and continued to float downward, decided that if this was the price to pay for adventure then he would pay it in full. When he finally got to the bottom of the seemly endless pit he stumbled out of what seemed like a chimney and his eyes darted around looking for the rabbit. He saw a door at the end of the hallway and he began to walk towards it, noticing that as he got closer that the door got smaller and smaller, until he finally had to get on his hands and knees just to get at the doors level.

And as he inspected closer he saw that the door knob seemed to have some sort of a face which looked suspiciously like it was feigning sleep. "Umm excuse me? Sir?" the knob seemed to cringe and cracked open an eye, speaking in a droll voice "Yes? What do you want?" Richie cringed and said in a more subdued voice "did a rabbit happen to come this way? Well half human half rabbit thing I guess…" the knob seemed to nod and said a bit more pleasantly

"Yes Virgil Hawkins did pass through here not too long ago, although I guess I should call him by his proper title "The White Rabbit" Ironic if you have ever met the boy." Richie chuckled slightly and said in a friendly tone "Is there any way I could shrink down just a bit so I could fit through the door? I want to find where the rabb- uh, Virgil is going." The door knob chuckled heartily and said in an amused tone "You sure have more imagination then that girl ever had. Look prettier in that dress to boot."

Richie blushed in modesty and said a quite "thank you." "Look over on yonder glass table young man, you will find what you're looking for." "What table?" Richie said, confusedly looking around and giving a little start when a glass table materialized behind him along with a glass vial with an amber liquid inside with a label that read "Drink Me" on its' side. He picked up the glass delicately and removed the stopper, smelling the liquid briefly before downing the liquid in one large gulp.

The result was instantaneous; Richie was now the perfect size for the door. Richie couldn't help but give a happy yell and skipped over to the door, a big grin on his face. The knob smiled and swung open with a queer statement "look out below." Richie was momentarily confused, and then he fell. The next things he remembered was water roaring through his ears and the sudden inability to breath before surfacing, gasping for air. He tasted salt in his mouth before submerging once again. When he finally reached land he began to cough, trying to get the water out of his lungs and was extra relived to find his glasses still perched on his nose. He stood up trying to shake some water off of his clothes and spied a dodo perched on a large rock commanding his crew to run around and around, supposedly to dry off. "Um," Richie said running towards the dodo "Did you happen to see Virgil Hawkins, uhh The White Rabbit?" the dodo momentarily stopped barking orders at his men to say "I do believe I saw him headed that away sir. Now men get back to running! No better way to dry off then to run!"

Richie grinned and ran in the direction that the dodo indicated almost running smack into Virgil himself. "Hey! Are you Virgil? Where are you going? Can I come dude?" Virgil blinked and a slow grin crept on his face and said "Sure dude! I haven't had a running buddy in a long time! What's your name man?" he offered a hand and a big grin towards Richie. Richie grinned right on back and shook the hand firmly "the names Richard. But you can call me Richie. Who else is down here?"

Virgil grinned and said "There's tons of people down here. There are the Twedle twins, Maria and Teresa, you don't want to mess with them that much, more Maria then her sister, Teresa is ok but Maria's a bit loco." Here he twirled his finger around his head "Then there is the Cheshire cat, his name is Shiv and he's an cool guy to hang out with and then there's the Queen of Hearts, his name is Ebon, he's," he trailed off looking a bit sheepish "a bit temperamental but Shiv normal calms him down. They kinda have a thing goin' on if ya know what I mean. And of course…" here he trailed off looking a bit more then peeved "The Mad Hatter otherwise known as Hotstreak. A real class act of a guy…" he muttered the last part sarcastically and continued on

"Unfortunately, my soaked, friend his place is the closest so we'll have to go there and get you some new clothes… don't worry though, even though he can be a huge pain in the butt he's a tailor so he will be able to whip you up some new clothes." Richie nodded excitedly and the both started down the path that went to the Mad Hatters home. The first thing Richie noticed as they let themselves into the Hatters garden was how bight it was; red snapdragons, yellow daffodils, and orange germaniums.

"This whole garden looks like is made of fire!" Richie excitedly exclaimed, turning on his heels to get a full view of the magnificent scenery. Virgil chuckled and replied a bit wanly "yeah if there's anything the Hatter is absolutely mad about, it's flames and fire." "Ya got that right rabbit." A gruff, taunting voice said from the direction of one of the biggest snapdragons Richie had ever seen, it was even bigger than him. "Huh?" Richie said jumping in surprise when the flower opened its petals and a man in his early twenties it seemed, stepped out, shaking some pollen off of his top coat _**'Oh sweet merciful god! This man looks like sex on legs!' **_Richie screamed internally, blushing up a storm as the man, The Hatter, ran his hand through his fiery hair.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to get some good reviews. <em>

review people :)


	2. Out of the Pan and into the Fire

_Well here's chap dos! i own nothing! enjoy!_

:)

* * *

><p>'Oh my god ohmygod omigod!' Richie thought surveying the Hatter up and down, recording the man with his mind.<p>

The Mad Hatter was a broad man, a pair of ratty jeans worn loosely around his hips, a belt with a large "H" buckle securing the pants upward. His top half was clad in a tight white wife beater with the phrase "As Mad as a Hatter" written in red ink and a black leather top coat with raggedy ends. His hair was as red as fiery as his garden and his eyes seemed to pierce right through Richie.

"So, I thought I heard a different voice…" The Hatter said dryly slowly stretching his muscles out "Who the hell did you find now bunny? Some lost little kitten in need of shelter?" he practically cooed, laughing uproariously when Richie blushed hard, stuttering out nonsense in embarrassment.

Virgil sighed in aggravation and said tersely "Look Hatter, my friend needs some new clothes and I'm putting so faith in you that you will NOT molest him or anything because, at the moment, I have to go to the Red Palace to get ready for the party this evening. Remember that you have to be there, it is your duty after all, as well so please escort him there as well."

He gave a small smile to Richie and a little wave and said as a way of farewell "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say Goodbye, Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" before turning sharply on his heel and darting out of sight.

The Hatter turned toward Richie, smirking slightly and bowed extravagantly towards the ramshackle house "After you my little kitten~" he purred snickering when Richie squeaked in surprise and quickly scuttled towards the door. The Hatter walked up behind him getting a pair of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door with some fanfare, and strode inside going into a back room gathering up various items.

Richie timidly sat down on a chair, trying to think of some conversation when the Hatter stomped back in, arms full of various cloth rolls, needles and other sewing devices. "I heard you're an excellent tailor Mr. Hatter…" Richie said shyly, suddenly aware of how lame that sounded and gave a mental face palm. The man gave a snort and mumbled from under the bundles in his arms "Call me Frankie kitten."

"I'll call you Frankie if you stop calling me your frickin' kitten." Richie spat back, fuming about the nickname. Frankie dropped the bundles in shock, frozen for a moment before letting out a roar of laughter, tilting his head back in with hands on hips. "Ohhh! Kitty's got some claws on him!" he howled and shot the boy a smirk before bending over to retrieve the supplies, mumbling under his breath "That's good, I like 'em feisty…"

He then spread the materials on a large table, the fabric almost the same light blue as the dress Richie was wearing now. "So kitten, I'm going to pretty much make a replica of what you're wearing now, since ya look so," he paused and looked the drenched man up and down looking like a starved animal looking at a tasty piece of meat "delectable… but I'm gonna and some personal touches to it."

He walked over to Richie and quickly began to tug on the sodden clothing, trying to figure out how to get the dress off of the boy. "E-excuse me? But what the hell do you think you're doing?" Richie blurted, trying to slap away the hands from his drenched form.

"Well it woulda been a hella lot easier if you weren't in a dress. But hot damn if you don't look fiiiine in it." At with that he grinned wolfishly and gave Richie's ass a firm smack causing the poor blond to let out an embarrassing moan of approval. He immediately shoved Frankie away and backed off to a safe distance stuttering out shrilly "D-didn't Virgil tell y-you not t-to t-t-touch m-me."

Frankie grinned sharkishly and cornered the poor boy against the wall, trapping the blonds' wrists with one of his own. "He told me not to MOLEST you, and it looks like to me," and here he slipped his free hand under the front of Richie's dress, grasping the semi hard member in his hand causing the blond to let out a pitiful whine. "That you _like_ this."

And with that he began to slowly pump the boys' member, grinning as Richie began to buck into his hands and release little moans of pleasure. Frankie growled and let go of the now erect member, causing Richie to let out a weak growl in protest, and began to strip off his own clothes.

"A-aren't we m-moving a little fast?" Richie asked weakly, not at all objecting when his dress was practically ripped off and still not stopping the Hatter when he was kissed forcefully. "Kitten," Frankie breathed after surfacing from that soul sucking kiss "you need a bit more excitement and danger in your life. And you want it just as much as I am willing to give it to you. Face it, you want me and you need me."

And with that he delved his tongue back into the blond's mouth, purring in satisfaction when the blond began to rub back against him. "W-wait," Richie stuttered out after he broke free from the dominating kiss "How do I know that this isn't just gonna be a onetime thing? What if I want more and you're not willing to give me anymore? I-I mean we barely know each other…" he trailed off, losing some of his fire and avoiding those emerald eyes.

Frankie chuckled a bit and released his hold on the shivering blond, stepping a few feet back before saying in a very serious tone "I knew you were coming before I met you. I've seen you when I dream; I've seen your world just as you've seen mine, and don't lie kitten, I know you seen this world before. I know you're unhappy in your own world, that you're about to be married of to some prick you don't even love," here his tone turned more playful " I'm not perfect believe me, I'm sarcastic, I gotta hell of a temper, and I am about as subtle as a house fire," he broke off looking the boy in the eyes and said quietly "but for some nagging reason when I saw you standing in my garden, among all of my flowers, I knew that I wanted- no, _needed_ you here with me. To stay with me, and to love only me."

Richie was blushing heavily and moved hesitantly over to embrace Frankie, wrapping his arms around the larger man and giving a little sigh of comfort when the hug was returned. "How about we see where this leads ok? I-I just want to make sure that you won't leave me. I want to make sure that all of this is real…" he said weakly.

A warm affectionate chuckle was felt rather then heard as it rumbled in Frankie's chest. "Alright kitten, we'll play it your way…" but then he swiftly grabbed Richies' ass and squeezed hard, simultaneously licking the lobe of his left ear, whispering seductively "_For now…_"

* * *

><p><em>Wow as Sean Connery would say "Not to shabby..."<em>

_Review please! i love you allllllll  
><em>


End file.
